Restrained
by SingingMisery
Summary: Seeing the object Cloud was pointing at, he sheepishly laughed. “Oh damn...forgot about that.”


Title: Restrained

Pairing: established Angeal/Zack/Cloud but mainly Zack/Cloud

Warnings: sex, bondage, blindfolding

Notes: Okay, I feel bad leaving Angeal out of this. But, he's off discussing art with Genesis somewhere. And also, this has a teeny little reference to how they all go together. Very teeny. I'm working on that fic as we speak. Or read.

* * *

He was pretty sure the rain pouring outside the window was mourning with him. Angeal was gone, an extended mission that would require his attention for a few weeks. Zack sighed, pouting slightly. There was an answering soft sigh next to him, causing Zack to smile.

At least he wasn't mourning alone.

Cloud's blue eyes opened, blinking sleepily. They focused on him, sadly understanding. "You miss him?"

Zack slipped a hand to swirl in soft spikes. Cloud made a contented noise. "Yeah."

"I do too."

They stayed like that for awhile, simply basking in the warmth of each other's presence. Cloud moved to rest his chin on Zack's shoulder. He pressed a small kiss to his cheek, then nibbled along the jaw line. Zack titled his head, allowing Cloud access to his neck. Hesitant kisses were rained on the sensitive flesh. He groaned, loving the feel of them.

Only to whine loudly when they stopped. He opened one eye. But Cloud's focus wasn't on him, it was on something else.

"Zack," Cloud's voice was mostly calm, but tremored slightly. "What is that?"

Despite the question, Zack had to snort at the sort-of rhyming. He flipped over to sit up. Seeing the object Cloud was pointing at, he sheepishly laughed. "Oh damn...forgot about that."

A pair of handcuffs hung inconspicuously of the end of the bed, glinting dully in the low light. Cloud immediately looked worried, but curious. Zack leaned over and snatched them up. Cloud stared at them, wide eyed.

" I should explain. Angeal and I...we don't play like this very often. We both have to be in the mood. If only one is...then there is no point."

Cloud looked down, idly tracing a pattern in the folds of the sheets. "But it isn't it...scary?"

Zack mentally kicked himself. Of course Cloud was going to see this as bad. What could be expected after what the bastard almost did...

_No. That wasn't to be dwelled on_, He told himself harshly. _Nothing happened, nothing was going to happen. So stop thinking about it._

He shifted closer to Cloud, cupping pale cheeks in his hands. "It's not like that, spiky. When Angeal and I do that, we talk about it EXTENSIVELY." Zack added a little eye roll. He honestly felt like Angeal talked too much. "I establish what the rules are, what the limits are, and when we stop. When it is with someone you trust, being tied up can actually be enjoyable."

He kissed Cloud again, tenderly nipping on the plump bottom lip. Cloud was relaxed again, reassured that Zack wasn't scared. He felt bad, because he trusted and loved Angeal. Why would a person even more gentle than Zack ever suggest something that Zack did not want to do.

When the two broke apart, Cloud unconsciously licked his lips. Zack was a unique taste, a faint sweetness that lingered with him. He tilted his head, studying the handcuffs. Zack held them out, amused by the display of curiosity. The metal restraints were examined and tested, Cloud pulling on the chain connecting the two halves together. Zack watched the movements, intrigued when Cloud's movements were not scared. There was nervousness but it was outweighed by interest. Cloud looked up, face uncertain.

Zack spared him the trouble. "Do you want to try?"

Cloud heartbeat fluttered, unheard by Zack. A voice inside screamed 'NO!' But he licked his lips again. "Y-yes."

The buttons of his shirt were slowly undone, Zack nuzzling the newly exposed skin. Cloud gasped when his nipple was taken into Zack's warm mouth. A wet tongue teased it to hardness. The same treatment was repeated on the other sensitive bud. Zack trailed kisses down his torso, outlining thin hips and a flat stomach. Cloud was totally relaxed now, which was perfect for the next part.

Zack lifted the cuffs and fastened one end around Cloud's thin wrist. The blond allowed himself to be laid back as Zack threaded the restraint through a hole in the intricate metalworking of the headboard. Then, he snapped the other cuff closed, leaving Cloud's arms immobilized. The blond shifted, a small tendril of apprehension working its way across his stomach. Zack leaned back, admiring his handiwork. Tensed muscles were soothed by gentle hands. Zack rubbed circles Cloud's shoulders and arms, cooing gently.

"Just relax. Like that. Good." Zack reached over and picked something else up. He turned to Cloud, holding a silk sash in his hands. "May I?"

Cloud breathed out a, "yes."

Zack tied the sash around Cloud's eyes, carefully knotting it in the back. He waved a hand in front of Cloud eyes, "Can you see anything?"

Cloud shifted again. "No." His voice was coloured with nervousness again.

Zack got off the bed, backing out of the room, unable to take his eyes off Cloud. Pale skin set out for him, like a delectable feast. He ran to another room, collecting a few items he needed.

Cloud turned his head, straining to hear. He knew Zack wasn't on the bed, so where was he? "Z-Zack?"

"I'll be there in a minute." His voice was muted. Was he not in the bedroom? "Don't worry, Cloud. "

Cloud had to smile at that. He was nervous, but not worried about Zack using this situation to hurt him. The chain made little clinking noises as he moved his wrists to a more comfortable position. Zack's entrance back into room was noisy, letting Cloud know he was there. Zack could barely keep the grin of his face as he placed a tray of items on the bedside table. Again, he threaded his fingers through soft blond spikes. "Although there are some benefits to pain..."

"Pain?" Cloud interrupted, voice unintentionally loud.

Zack shushed him gently. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, we're going to focus on sensations. Okay?"

Confused by what he meant, Cloud was unprepared for the jolt of cold that ran down his stomach. "Ahh!"

Zack grinned, running the ice cube down Cloud's chest again. The moisture ran in rivulets to pool in the ridges where Cloud's thinly defined muscles were stretched out. Slowly, he ran his mouth over the cooled areas on the skin, heating them up. Cloud inhaled sharply, his skin overly sensitive.

Pleased with this, Zack picked up another ice cube. He rolled it between his fingers. "Do you like that?"

Cloud nodded, caught up in the contrasting feelings. "Yes."

Zack ran the melting cube over hardening nipples. Cloud cried out again, which dissolved into a hiss when Zack took the bud into his mouth. Zack watched this all with lustful eyes, his cock twitching. The only thing that would make this more beautiful was if Angeal was there. To watch Cloud to submit so sweetly, to trust Zack so completely without fear was the things his wet dreams were made of. Intrigued by Cloud's reactions, he picked up his next item.

A soft object, a feather, worked its way across his flat stomach teasingly. He strained in his bonds, trying to edge away from the tickling feeling. Laughter bubbled up inside him, especially when Zack circled it around his belly button. "Zaaack!"

An amused chuckle was his reply. "Yeees?"

Cloud twitched again as the tip of the feather was used to tease his nipple. "T-that tickles!"

Zack, maddeningly slow, ran the feather over Cloud's bare chest. He didn't press too hard, not wanting to send Cloud into hysterics. Only to prompt a giggle or too. "That's kind of the point." Decding he wanted to see more skin, he griped the hem of Cloud's pants and pulled them down. He had to chuckle when he saw Cloud wasn't wearing underwear.

The blond shrugged, inhibited by the handcuffs. "You always said it was more comfortable." His cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

"Well, it is. Don't be embarrassed! It makes me hot." He kissed over bare hips, and down one tempting thigh. Cloud groaned, trying to find something to press his hardening cock against. Deciding he wanted to tease some more, Zack trailed the feather over the delicate skin on inner thighs. Cloud twitched, not expecting that.

Zack paid attention to Cloud's stomach and thighs, avoiding the obvious sign of arousal between Cloud's legs. The blond was jerking with every touch, not sure where the next one was going to land. His face grew hot and he panted slightly. He mewled with disappointment when Zack pulled away completely. He yanked on the restraints, trying to convey his need.

"Hey," strong hands gripped his bound wrists, stilling his movement. "Be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Cloud stopped, feeling bad for bringing out Zack's concern. He whimpered though, when his cock was encased in a hot grip. With slow, but firm, strokes, Zack jerked him off. He could feel his orgasm building, could almost taste it in his throat. "Do you like that?" Zack's voice was gravelly with arousal. Cloud nodded, biting his lip. His limbs were trembling as he shamelessly moaned, much to Zack's delight. Breathing became hard as he squirmed in delight.

Then it hit, stealing his breath away completly. He spilled into Zack's hand, with a squeal. He fell back onto the bed, body relaxed. He was faintly aware of Zack undoing the handcuffs. Then, the blindfold was removed. He blinked at the light, his eyes hurting. Zack dimmed the lights, making it a little better. Idly, he rubbed at his wrists, eyeing Zack. "What about you?"

Zack grinned, showing the damp spot on his pants. "Already done, baby." Cloud's eyes went wide, unable to believe he had done that. He had made someone come in their pants. Zack scooped Cloud up, nuzzling the soft neck. "I love you, my little chocobo."

Cloud wrinkled his nose. "I love you too. Although, I'm not so big on the nicknames."

Zack grinned wickedly. "Would you rather I call you chocolate-covered-Cloud?"

A quirked eyebrow was his answer." What?"

"Well, we didn't even get to the chocolate sauce!"

* * *

I will be back with more Angeal/Zack/Cloud goodness. But right now...I'm sleepy.


End file.
